You don't understand
by WolfyGirl1235
Summary: It started as a good day but it quickly became bad after a certain kunoichi caused trouble. Now C is wondering if things can go back to the way things were or if he destroyed their relationship for good.


**I'm surprised that I wrote more stories on this account than on the other one. Really. I am so **_**fucking**_** surprised that I wrote more stories on this account. What I have like three stories on the other account? I am so **_**fucking**_** amazed by this. And yes, I know I just used vulgar language twice, so I apologize for that. But really, if you were surprised wouldn't you swear too?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I only own this story. I have no intent whatsoever to make profit off this. I wrote this for fun. **

**Enjoy. C x OC!**

C could hardly believe it. One moment he was training with Darui, then the next he was having to clean up a mess, I repeat, clean up a mess that _Sayuri_, the apathetic granddaughter of the Fourth Raikage (Bless his soul), made.

The morning had started out fine. He had eaten his breakfast, practiced his ninjutsu and genjutsu, helped Howaitorōzu-sama, Raikage-sama's youngest granddaughter, with her patients, warned the Fifth Kazekage not to get to comfortable with the Raikage's youngest grandchild, and sparred with Darui. And then, just when he was thinking that today was going to be a good day, _Sayuri_ had to go and cause trouble.

And he knew, somehow he knew exactly who started the trouble because it was always the same person: Kankurō, the Kazekage's older brother. Why couldn't the poor fool just leave Sayuri alone? Did he not know that the things he said, even the most insignificant things, infuriated her? Did he really have _that_ much of a death wish?

C sighed. It was _always_ him that had to go clean up her messes. It was an unspoken agreement between him and Darui that _he_ would take care of Sayuri because C was the _only_ one that could calm Sayuri down significantly enough so she doesn't _kill _Kankurō. Though it was wrong of him, secretly, in his heart of hearts and the deepest darkest part of his heart and mmind, he wished that she would kill the poor fool already. And when he thought like that, it only made him ashamed and guilty that he thought of such a thing.

He grimaced. Her relationship with Kankurō mirrored Darui's relationship with Miyuki, except deadlier and without any hidden love and/or romance. And he was secretly glad of that. Because he'd be damned if Kankurō stole Sayuri away, though _that's_ not going to happen anytime soon. He wasn't suppose to get involved with her. He wasn't suppose to love her. He wasn't suppose to, ah, have _sexual interactions _with her. He was suppose to protect her and keep an eye of her, a job that he had done so well for ten years. But somehow it happened anyway.

He groaned. How did it happen? How did all of this happen? Before, if Kankurō insulted Sauri's breast size or anything else about her, he'd have paid it no mind but now and days, he'd have the desire to _kill _the puppeteer for the insult. Luckily Sayuri was always the one to beat sense into the fool.

And he had the feeling that's what it was about: An insult about her breasts. It made his cheeks redden just thinking the word. After all, he _had _seen them on _more than one occasion._ He was not a pervert nor was he a lecher. He was just a man who fell in love hard and fast with a beautiful girl. No. He frowned. That wasn't right. Sayuri wasn't a girl anymore, she was a young woman now. He fell in love hard and fast with a young woman, who was about the same age as Kankurō.

When did all of this happen? He would get no answer, no matter who he asked. No matter how many timese he prayed. But he suspected all of this started when he lost his fancé. When he lost her, he remembered feeling an unbearable grief. So in his grief he took comfort in Sayuri. But he somehow suspected that it started much earlier. How much earlier he did not know.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an all too familiar voice say, "I'm going to _kill _him! I don't care if he _is_ related to your _precious _Gaara, Rōzu."

He heard timid voice answer, "But Gaara-kun wouldn't like it. He'd be very upset."

He looked and saw a woman with shoulder length white-blonde hair, honey colored skin, and forest green eyes, a young woman with orange hair the went slightly below the shoulders, slightly tanned skin, and topaz yellow eyes, and a young girl with fiery-red hair that went to her waist, procaline colored skin, and eyes the color of lapis lazuli. All three girls were beauties, but as always it was the orange-haired that caught his attention. He looked down and saw-what a surprise! Not!-Kankurō on the ground unconscious and with a black eye.

He sighed. "What did he do this time?" _Please don't let it be the usual, _he thought desperately.

"It's the same every time!" the orange-haired woman said. _And it's the usual,_ C thought in disdain.

"Sayuri, why do you always have to hurt Kankurō-san? Surely, you can just ignore him?" the red-haired timid girl asked.

The orange-haired woman, whose name was Sayuri, just glared at the young man on the ground.

The blonde haired one sighed. "Howaitorōzu, imōto, Sayuri ignoring this poor fool is about as likely as Rock Lee ever getting a date with Sakura," she explained.

C took this chance to speak up. "You're right, Miyuki but I have to agree with Howaitorōzu. Sayuri you _can _just ignore him_, _like I tell you each and everytime," he said.

Sayuri just shook her head. "Like hell! He insults me everyday at every hour. He insults my physical appearance, he makes snide remarks about my ninjutsu, he ridicules my genjutsu, and he mocks my taijutsu!" she said angrily.

_Oh dear_, C thought. _Will this ever end?_

"Be as that may, you do _not_ have to indulge him by hitting him," he said.

"Oh really? Have _you_ ever been insulted for your appearance and abilities? Believe me, if you did, you'd understand _why_ I hit him," she questioned.

"I would rather ignore them than indulge them," he replied.

"Ignoring is not an option not when my pride and dignity are at stake," she snapped.

"Don't you mean your ego?" Miyuki asked, with a smirk.

C and Sayuri ignored her.

"You could've _killed_ him!" he snapped.

"But I _didn't_! As long as I _don't_ kill him, it's _fine_!" she said through gritted teeth.

"But that's the problem! You say you want to kill him and you nearly _do_ kill him!" he yelled.

"It's not _my_ fault he's a complete _ass_!" she growled.

"Sometimes you can be completely _stupid_, Sayuri! If you spent _more _time listening and less time worrying about your looks, then you would know the the Kazekage will not take the death of one of his villagers lightly!" he yelled again.

"I'm _not stupid_! Just because I _worry about my appearance_, as you put it, doesn't mean I _don't _listen!" she yelled back.

"Then _why_ do you hit Kankurō? If you really do listen then you would know that hurting or killing him is a bad idea! In fact, I _heard_ you say you were going to kill him!" he shouted.

"Just because I said I was going to kill him _doesn't_ I actually was!" she shouted back.

"You can be such a child! One moment you're as cold as ice then the next you're angry as hell! And all because someone did something or said something you didn't like!" he yelled.

"You don't understand! You can _never _understand!" she screamed. And then she turned away.

This made him confused. Understand? Understand what? "_Understand?_ _What _can't I ever understand?" he questioned.

She whirled right back towards him, her orange hair flying behind her. He could see the unshed tears. "The cause of why I do the things I do!" she cried.

Then she ran away.

_Oh Kami, what did I just do?_ C wondered.

_**A/N: Well how'd I do? I hope I did good. I think I spelled "unconscious" wrong. And I probably just did it again. Oh well. I can't do arguing scenes right, as you can see by the dialogue going all over the place. Read and Review.**_

_**The word "imōto" means "little sister."**_


End file.
